


Home Video

by JunoChipmunk



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Family Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoChipmunk/pseuds/JunoChipmunk
Summary: While Maria is away Carol and Monica decide to have a marathon of movies and junk food.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Home Video

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ponderosa (ponderosa121)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/gifts).



"Oh, this one is a good one," Carol said as she picked up a VHS box from the taller of the two stacks in front of her and read the title. As she opened the box and pulled out the video tape, she sat the now empty box down onto the shorter stalk, those were the movies they had already watched.

As she got from the couch she stepped over the coffee table, her foot narrowly missing one of Monica's soda cans that were scattered about in the middle of the table along with Carol's beer bottles. At the other end of the table, in front of Monica, was a large bowl of popcorn and a smaller bowl filled with Peanut M&Ms. 

"This is the best day," Monica said as she grabbed a fist full of popcorn and shoved it all into her mouth at once. 

"Of course it is," Carol replied, the couch sinking a little as she plopped back down on it, she then reached over and grabbed some of the popcorn from the bowl. "I told you I didn't forget how to have fun."

Monica rolled her eyes. "I never said that. I like spending time with you, I just wanted to go flying instead."

"I'm not facing the wrath of your mom over that one." Carol paused. "Again."

Monica giggled as the opening credits for the movie began, drawing her attention, and making Carol smile. She missed moments like this, watching Monica, seeing her laugh. She didn't regret the job she did, the universe needed Captain Marvel, and it made coming home so much better. 

The plan that day involved having time alone with Monica while Maria was out running errands for the afternoon. As soon as she left, Carol and Monica had headed to the nearby Blockbuster to pick up movies and snacks for a horror movie marathon, which Monica had insisted upon. And while Carol wasn't quite sure if Monica was allowed to watch horror movies, she didn't object. They had already gone through three movies and were about to start their fourth. Pizza was already ordered and on its way and there were plans to carry the marathon long into the night even after Maria returned.

Turning her eyes to the TV, Carol reached towards the table in front of her, picked up a beer bottle and look a sip of it, feeling Monica's eyes upon her as she placed it back down. She glanced at the young girl, the next words out of her mouth not a surprise. 

"Can I have some?" Monica asked and before Carol could reply she quickly added, "Mom lets me."

Carol laughed at that one as she propped her feet up on the edge of the coffee table. "I may be a shitty babysitter but even I'm not going to fall for that one."

Monica slouched back down into the couch as she pouted. "You're not my babysitter."

"Hey, take pride in the fact that a galactic hero is necessary to babysit you," Carol teased as she reached over and ruffled Monica's hair. 

"I am also going to be a galactic hero one day," she grumbled.

Carol softly smiled at her. "I know you will." Whether she became a hero or not, Carol knew that Monica was destined for great things, it was simply a feeling that she had. "Just never forget where you come from and the people you care about."

Monica grinned. "I won't," she promised. 

With that they settled back and focused on the movie for which Carol was grateful for because Monica easily could have called her out for forgetting who she and Maria were. She knew it wasn't her fault, being kidnapped and brainwashed, but it still bothered her knowing that she had inadvertently left behind people who loved her. Monica and Maria were the last two people she ever wanted to hurt.

There were times she wanted to stay, but the galaxy needed her. There were many worlds which weren't safe like Earth was. And while she made an effort to return as often as possible to visit Monica and Maria, desperately wanting to be a part of their lives, her trips never felt like it was long enough, she would always have to leave them again, far too soon for her liking.

And it wasn't just Monica and Maria that she would visit. She'd go see Fury on occasion, see how Goose was doing. Keeping ties to Earth was a good thing. It grounded her, knowing that these people, her friends, her family, didn't care that she was Captain Marvel.

Carol smiled as she glanced at Monica. She was lucky to have them all in her life.

They didn't get far into the movie when noise at the front door drew Carol's attention, suddenly alert, but at the same time not expecting any trouble. Or at least the trouble that she was used too. Earth was an afterthought for the people she normally dealt with.

"I'm home!" Maria's voice called out. "And I have your pizza!"

A grin crossed Carol's face as she jumped to her feet as Maria entered the room, carrying a pizza box. 

"My hero," Carol said as she took the box from her, planting a kiss on her cheek in the process, and then laughing as she danced out of the way as Maria attempted to playfully swat her ass.

"You're only saying that because I paid the guy," she accused.

"You know it," Carol replied with another laugh as she sat back down on the couch and opened the pizza box, holding it towards Monica so she could grab a slice before taking one for herself.

"I'm always bailing out your cheap ass."

"It's not my fault that Earth doesn't use units," Carol replied between mouthfuls of pizza.

"What are units?" Monica asked as she pulled off a piece of pepperoni and dropped it into her mouth.

"Galactic currency," Carol explained. "It's used throughout the universe."

Maria rolled her eyes at them as she momentarily disappeared into the kitchen before soon returning with a bottle of beer for herself. She stepped over Carol's legs, who had returned her feet to the coffee table, as she made her way to the vacant spot on the couch between Monica and Carol. 

"I can't believe you started without me. Some daughter and friend you two are." Her voice however was light hearted, teasing, which told Carol she wasn't bothered by being left out. Besides, she knew that Maria liked that she and Monica got to spend time together. 

Carol shrugged. "We can't help it if you were busy being an adult."

"Halloween was over a month ago."

The comment wasn't meant to be anything malicious but Carol winced anyway. She had missed Halloween, despite originally promising to be there to see Monica dressed up in her costume. "Sorry."

"I didn't mean it like that," Maria softly said as she touched Carol's shoulder giving it a gentle rub, and they exchanged a small smile.

"It's okay," Monica added. "You were busy punching spaceships."

It was the truth, she really had been busy punching a spaceship. Carol grinned as she shrugged. "A girl needs her hobbies."

And when she had finally returned to Earth two weeks later Monica had been quick to put on her Halloween costume, her own Captain Marvel outfit, and proudly showed it off to Carol, looking completely adorable. A picture of the two of them together, both in their costumes, was currently framed and on a nearby table. And Carol had a copy to take with her the next time she returned to space.

"I want that hobby," Monica said as she reached for some M&Ms and shoved them into her mouth.

"Monica!" Maria scolded. "What have I told you about that?"

"Umm…" She frantically looking around her mother at Carol who shrugged her shoulders. Carol didn't know what Maria's problem was. 

"M&Ms go into the popcorn and they're to be eaten together." Maria then turned her attention to Carol and fixed a fake glare at her. "She's a child, you should know better."

Carol laughed she held up her hands in defence. "Hey, I've been through a traumatizing experience since the last time we had movie night."

"That excuse is not always going to work," Maria warned as she scooped some of the M&Ms into the popcorn bowl and gave it a shake to mix the two together before settling back and grabbing a slice of pizza. Carol meanwhile stuck her tongue out at her as she reached around the other woman to grab a handful of popcorn and M&Ms.

They settled down, their attention turning to the television in front of them as one of the victims got his throat slashed. Carol leaned against Maria's side, not surprised when she felt an arm go over her shoulders. She missed it, spending time with them, they were her family, and she never wanted to forget about them ever again.

When the current movie finished, Monica was the one allowed to select the next one. Carol was far too comfortable to move, cuddled next to Maria and if Maria got up it would disturb them both. Plus Maria didn't seem to mind that she didn't get a voice in what movies they were watching. Carol knew she wouldn't, they were all ones she remembered watching with Maria before, back when things were normal. 

At one point Monica fell asleep and Maria tugged a knitted blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her where she was curled up at the one end of the couch. Maria then settled back down next to Carol.

"She's a good kid," Carol said, her voice quiet so that Monica wouldn't wake. No longer was she interested in the movie that was still on in front of them. 

Maria smiled, proudly looking down at Monice before turning her attention back to Carol. "She is."

"I wish I could always stay here."

But she couldn't.

Fortunately Maria got it. "I know." She smiled, not a sad one, one that told Carol that she was proud. "Just remember you always have a home here."

"I'll never forget you again." Carol glanced at Monica's sleeping form before meeting Maria's eyes once again. "Either of you." She meant it. Only death would stop her from returning home to her family again. 

"You better not or I'm coming after you next time and I'm not going to be very nice when I find you."

Carol laughed, momentarily forgetting that Monica was curled up asleep on the other end of the couch. She glanced at the young girl to confirm that she was still asleep before speaking again. "Just don't bring Monica, she's the one I'd really be worried about kicking my ass."

"In her own Captain Marvel costume."

"In her own Captain Marvel costume," Carol agreed with a nod of her head.

They both chuckled. Monica probably would try to take her on if she forgot her memories again. And Maria likely would let her. It was something that Carol was perfectly okay with. She would have it no other way.

At the other end of the couch Monica stirred in her sleep. "Will she be okay if we left her there?" She didn't want to wake Monica but she also wanted to spend some more time with Maria. Soon she would have to leave again and she wanted to spend as much time with both of them until that happened.

"I've lost count the number of times she's fallen asleep on this couch."

Carol took that as it was fine. She stood as she picked up the remote, turning off the TV before turning her attention to Maria, extending a hand towards her, which Maria took hold of so that Carol could haul her to her feet. 

"C'mon," she said moving towards the kitchen leaving Carol to following. Once there she got out a bottle of liquor and turned towards Carol with a grin on her face. "Ready for some real fun?"

"Hell yeah," Carol replied as she reached into a cupboard and got out two shot glasses.

They actually didn't drink too much. Or at least too much for Carol. Alcohol on Earth was a lot weaker than the stuff she had been exposed too in space. But she didn't mind, spending time with Maria was the important thing.

Maria however was a different story. 

"Lightweight," Carol teased. One of Maria's arms were slung over Carol's shoulders as she helped the other woman to her bedroom.

"Superpowered asshole," Maria muttered in response which caused Carol to laugh.

After getting Maria settled in her bed, Carol returned to the living room to check on Monica, still passed out, though the knitted blanket had half fallen off her body. A thought went through Carol's head to carry her to her room, but in the end she decided to leave Monica be, adjusting the blanket so it was covering her once again.

Content that Monica was fine, Carol headed to her own room. Soon she would have to go back to space, duty called, and she had a responsibility that she couldn't ignore. But in the meantime she was exactly where she needed to be. With her family. And that was the important thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
